


Little Witch Academia skits

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l





	Little Witch Academia skits

[Akko walks into a classroom to see an ornate woooden mirror]

[Her reflections expression turns into a sneer]

 **Mirror Akko**  - You a jealous bitch

[The mirror shines for an instant before showing a reflection of Akko, transformed into a mirror image of Diana]

 **Dianakko**  - AM NOT !

[Voice from outside the classroom] Diana ?!

[Diana’s friends Barbara Parker and Hannah England run into the room]

 **Hannah** \-  [begging] Diana, you have to help me. I can’t seem to get this summoning spell 

[Akko stares at the two blankly]

 **Barbara**  - Di….ana ?

 **Dianakko** \- [perfect Dianna impression] [glares] Why should I ? [crosses arms and turns around]

 **Hannah** \- Diana ! This is your presentation to !

 **Dianakko** \- And as a member of the Cavendish family, I shall play my part PERFECTLY

 **Barbara** \- You’re just going to let us FAIL ?! [distraught] 

 **Dianakko**  - I’ve seen the way you two are while I’m not around. BULLYING that poor Akko girl

 **Hannah**  - Well can you blame us ? She’s an idiot !

[Akko slaps Hannah] 

 **Dianakko** \-  Akko tries harder than anyone at this school, and if you two were REALLY worthy of being MY friends, than you’d be nicer people to her

[Hannah and Barbara pout] 

 **Dianakko**  - In fact [smug smile as she turns back to face the girls] I think you two should do something for Akko 

 **Hanna & Barbara** - D= 

 **Dianakko**  -[wags finger] I think you two should throw a fancy party for Akko and her friend [getting excited] With plenty of cakes and other tasty things !

[Hannah and Barbara scowl]

 **Dianakko**  - [taken aback]

 **Hannah** \- You always get like this when Akko comes up

 **Dianakko**  - …..I do ?

 **Barbara** \- Do you like her or something ?

 **Dianakko**  - [blushes]

 **Hannah**  - Oh my god, you DO 

 **Dianakko** \- [inner Diana rage] JUST DO AS I SAY AND GET THIS DONE HENCHMEN !

[Hannah and Barbara scream and run out of the room] 

[Akko covers her face in embarresment] 

 **New voice** \- Not that you don’t look nice 

[Akko uncovers her face to see the real Diana unsheathing her wand] 

 **Diana** \- But I think I prefer your OLD look 

[Diana flicks her wand, turning Akko back to normal]

[Akko faints]

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


End file.
